


Can You See Who I've Become?

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Darkened Silence [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Can You See Who I've Become?<br/>Author: lady_katana4544<br/>Rating: T<br/>Characters: First Aid, Hook, ensemble<br/>Summary: Can any of them see who I've become since my time away?<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: some language, implied violence, gender switched TFs<br/>Notes: Falls within the "Darkened Silence" AU verse. This is First Aid's thoughts on what's become of her as Hook and on the other Autobots in this AU. Inspired by the song prompt "See Who I Am" at the tf_speedwriting comm.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Can You See Who I've Become?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Can You See Who I've Become?  
> Author: lady_katana4544  
> Rating: T  
> Characters: First Aid, Hook, ensemble  
> Summary: Can any of them see who I've become since my time away?  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: some language, implied violence, gender switched TFs  
> Notes: Falls within the "Darkened Silence" AU verse. This is First Aid's thoughts on what's become of her as Hook and on the other Autobots in this AU. Inspired by the song prompt "See Who I Am" at the tf_speedwriting comm.

Sometimes her thoughts would turn to various things, like her brothers and the other Autobots. Were they still looking for her?

Can they see what I've become? Are they looking in the right places? Do they know that I am not dead?

Do they even know that I've been in front of them the whole time, just under another name? Would they accept me with open arms, if they knew about the monster that taken my place.

Can anyone see past the surface of the monster and see the crying soul behind it that hopes for release? Would you reach through that surface and take hold of my hand to take me from the ever darkening silence?

My brothers, out of all the Autobots were hurt the most by my disappearance so much that the bond between us might no longer have the strength to bind us. 

There are some orns where I can hear you all in the silence. But can you even hear me?

I won't stop believing that some cycle, someone will find me and rescue from this dark place. 

My strength may start leaving me, but that doesn't mean that this is the end of me. I will find a way to free my mind from the darkness.

This will not be the end.

0000

_She is mine.._


End file.
